Gues What?
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Will just has to share what he discovered about Kate with Henry.


**Author's Notes: **Written for **sfaflashfic** Challenge #2: Secrets. It ended up being longer then I wanted it too. Opps?

* * *

"Guess what?" Will asked excitedly, as he walked uninvited into Henry's lab.

The geek in question didn't even bother lifting his head as the shrink pulled out one of the lab stools and sat down. When you worked in the Sanctuary you eventually got used to the thousand of interruptions – that or you went crazy.

"Kate's seeing someone!" Will blurted out, not being able to wait for Henry's answer.

When Henry again, barely reacted to his news, Will waves his fingers in front of the HAP's face. "Hello, earth to Henry…Kate. Seeing someone. You can react any second now."

"I heard you the first time Will." Henry answered, lifting his head to smile amused at him.

"And that's all you have to say?" He asked incredulously.

Henry shrugged, crossing his arms. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Something, anything. Dude, this is _Kate_ we're talking about. Kate. Seeing someone." Will repeated. "Can you not see the irony and how funny this is?"

"She's allowed to see people Will." Henry commented, focusing on the tablet in front of him.

"Yeah, but, like, can you imagine what that must be? I can't be the only one having trouble seeing her dating anyone."

"Why? She's nice-"

"Some of the time." Will interrupted. "The rest I'm scared she'll punch me."

"Not that you don't deserve it when she hits you." Henry pointed out, before continuing. "She's smart."

"Street smart, she's devious. It's scary the things she knows" Will interrupted again.

Henry ignored him before continuing. "Not to mention, she's hot. – And don't try to deny that, 'cause you think so too."

"Okay, fine, I can see why it would be somewhat appealing." Will grudgingly agreed. Not that he would ever date her, but he could see why someone might. "Still, I don't know why, I never imagined her as the dating type."

"Speak for yourself." Henry chuckled.

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, you don't count, you've had a thing for her since she kicked your ass."

"I don't have a _thing_ for her." Henry chuckled, shaking his head amused.

"Fine, but you did. Whatever, the point is; Kate has a boyfriend… How do you think he is?" Will brought his hand up to his mouth, deep in thought. "Do you think it's one of those though guys? Like, biker dudes with a bunch of tattoos? Then again, somehow I think that's a little cliché, even for her. Maybe it's a totally opposite type, like a business man or something." Will laughed at the thought. "Can you imagine that? Kate dating this spiffy suit wearing….Henry, are you listening to me?"

Will looked around to see why Henry had been silent up until that point. He frowned as the geek seemed to be staring at his tablet, but he could tell his thoughts were far away.

"Henry?" He asked again.

This seemed to shake Henry out of his daze a bit. "Did she use that term?"

"What term?" Will asked, confused.

"Boyfriend. Did she say she had a boyfriend?"

"Er, I don't remember, why?"

"No reason…" Henry's lips curled into a smile, as he shook his head. Will was still watching him with a confused expression. "It's nothing dude. Don't worry."

"Right, but-"

Will was about to ask more questions, when the source of their gossip walked in. She raised an eyebrow as both men turned to stare at her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Will said, but he had always had a terrible poker face and Kate caught on the second she looked at him.

"What?" she asked again.

Henry was actually finding the whole situation kind of amusing. Putting his tablet down, he crossed his arms, leaning against the table behind him.

"Will says you have a boyfriend."

Will turned around to stare accusingly at the geek, he wasn't supposed to be sharing! Kate was _so_ going to hit him now. And why the hell was Henry smirking?

Despite what Will thought Kate was going to do, he didn't expect her to cross her own arms and mirror Henry's position, same smirk in place.

"And what if I do?" She asked challengingly.

"_Boyfriend_?" Henry repeated the term teasingly.

"Yeah, _boyfriend_." She replied, eyebrow raised in defiance. "Got a problem with that Foss?"

"None at all." He whispered, his eyes dancing.

Will, who at this point had been in the middle of the two, stared from one to another as if they'd gone insane. What was up with the smirks? Henry nodded, uncrossing his arm as he grabbed his tablet again, immersing himself in his work again - a hint of a smile on his face. Kate, on the other hand, looked like the cat that had gotten the canary.

Now Will was really confused.

"That's it?" He asked, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, head bent. Kate didn't even bother answering Will, her fingers having already found a spare piece of something and playing around with it.

"That's all you're going to ask her?"

"What else is there to ask me?" Kate interrupted, looking up from her toy.

"Well, for starters, who is he?" Will asked indignantly.

Her lips curved up into that smirk again as she cocked her head to the side. "And I'm going to tell you, why?"

"Oh come on, why not?" Will's curiosity was going to get him in trouble one day, but he couldn't help it.

"Why do you _care?_" Kate asked amused, as Henry only chuckled in the background.

"Because, you know. He's dating you…"

"And?"

"And well, we're a family. And if you're serious about him, then, I dunno…"

Kate's smirk widened as her eyes danced. "William, are you planning on giving him the I'You hurt her I'll kill you'/I speech? Because that's adorable."

She was outright teasing him and Will couldn't help but blush. It didn't help matters that Henry was desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

"You know what, forget it. I was trying to be nice, but whatever." Will threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head as Kate burst into laughter.

When Will was about to leave the lab, she called him back. "Wait Will, come back." She was trying not to chuckle. "You really wanna know who I'm dating?"

When he nodded, crossing his arms, Kate pushed back from the wall. She walked over in Will's direction, before suddenly turning towards Henry and cupping his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

Will's mouth fell open as he stared in shock as Henry, without even blinking, kissed her back lazily. One hand holding onto his tablet as the other snaked across her waist.

"What the hell?" He shouted out, after regaining his speech. Will pointed an accusatory finger at Henry. "She's your girlfriend and you didn't tell me?"

Kate pulled back from the kiss, winking at Henry before turning around to smile innocently at Will. "He's telling you now."

"And in my defense, the whole girlfriend thing is new to me too. She took forever in answering me." Henry replied, the hand on Kate's waist holding her to him.

"And miss the look on poor Willy's face here?" Kate smirked, as Will shook his head.

"I can't believe this, my best friends." He murmured, walking out of the lab. "You two suck." He shouted back.

Kate only laughed as Henry rolled his eyes. "You're terrible at keeping secrets Freelander."

"They were bound to figure out eventually." She shrugged, turning around to face him again.

"Because you're really bad at lying." Kate raised an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes at him "…And because I would shout it from the rooftops how lucky I am to be with you."

Kate nodded, smirking. "Good boyfriend." Henry didn't get a chance to answer before she was kissing him again.


End file.
